The primary goal of this group is to investigate the prophylaxis and management of infectious complications of cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy. The present study is one of prophylaxis of infection in neutropenic patients with passive immunization. It is a randomized study of intravenous gammaglobulin (IVIG) versus placebo. The kinetics of IVIG is also being studied. The project should soon be completed. The next project is a randomized study of monotherapy (ceftazidime) versus ceftazidime plus vancomycin for the initial empiric therapy of febrile cancer patients with very low white blood counts. This study is due to open shortly